Life
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Parce que les temps ont changés, la nouvelle génération est arrivée ...


Quand on me demande si je ressemble le plus à mon père ou à ma mère, je répond toujours que je suis un mélange de mon oncle et ma tante. Ceux qui me connaissent et connaissent mes parents comprennent pourquoi je dis ça. Ca fait moi peur de me dire que je ressemble à mon oncle zen et ma tante un peu…exigeante qu'à mon père anciennement psychopathe, et à ma mère qui elle aussi était du genre psychopathe quand elle était jeune. Enfin mes parents sont jeunes si on veut aller par là, parce qu'il m'ont eu quand ils avaient même pas 15 ans. Comme mon cousin. Et un de nos meilleurs amis. C'était la mode à leur époque d'avoir des enfant si tôt faut croire. Au fait, je m'appelle Enna Asakura, j'ai 13 ans.

_**Name ::**__ Enna Asakura_

_**Age ::**__ 13 years old_

_**Gender ::**__ Female_

_**Type ::**__ Shaman_

_**Spirit ::**__ Yuki_

_**Parents ::**__ Hao Asakura, Iron Maiden Jeanne Asakura_

_**Family ::**__ Yoh (uncle), Anna (aunt), Hana (cousin) …_

_**Apparence ::**__ Brown hair, red and brown eyes_

_**Notes ::**__ Lives with her uncle, aunt and cousin, is nice and intelligent but a bit rebel…_

N'allez pas croire que je déteste mes parents quand même. Non, ils sont plutôt gentils avec moi, ils me laissent faire ce que je veux. Le problème, c'est leur passé. Et à tous le deux, hein! Tsk. L'un qui a longtemps été la grande puissance du mal, et l'autre qui a été la plus grande force du bien! J'préfère quand même descendre de la plus grande puissance du bien, ça le fait mieux. Mais bon… Voilà quoi. Le pire, c'est que des anciens partisans de mon père ou de ma mère veulent que je refondent leurs groupes pour le prochain Shaman Fight. Non mais ils m'ont bien vu?! Tss… Ah oui, le prochain Shaman Fight est avancé, il a lieu maintenant tous les 14 ans. En gros, c'est pour bientôt.

**??? :: **Qu'Est-ce qui te fait agiter autant, Enna? Ca va pas?

Celui qui a parlé c'est mon cousin, Hana. Le fils de Oncle Yoh et Tante Anna. Il a mon âge, enfin il a juste quelques mois de plus que moi. On s'entent plutôt bien tous les deux, vu qu'on a été élevés ensembles, par Tamao et les Hanagumi.

_**Name ::**__ Hana Asakura_

_**Age ::**__ 13 and a half years old_

_**Gender ::**__ Male_

_**Type ::**__ Shaman_

_**Spirit ::**__ Amidamaru_

_**Parents :: **__Yoh Asakura, Anna Asakura_

_**Family ::**__ Hao (uncle), Jeanne (aunt), Enna (cousin), Anna III (fiancée) …_

_**Apparence :: **__Spiky blond hair, dark eyes_

_**Notes :: **__Lives with his parents, their waitresses, his cousin, his fiancée, is a bit rebel…_

**Enna :: **C'est rien Hana, c'est bon, je vais bien.**Hana :: **Hum, ok. Sont où les autres? Y sont en retard.**Enna :: **J'sais pas. P't'être bien qu'ils ont eu un empêchement.

**Hana :: **Hum.

**??? :: **Oh! M'oubliez pas! J'suis là moi!

Celle qui vient tout juste de parler, juste à l'instant, c'est Anna, enfin Anna III, la fiancée d'Hana. Elle a notre âge, et c'est une itako. A la base, elle vit à Los Angeles, mais là, son père l'a envoyé chez nous. Son père fait parti de la tribu des Paches, et c'est un « ami » de mon oncle et ses potes. Ah oui, elle fait presque parti de ma famille puisque c'est une descendante de la précédente réincarnation de mon père, il y a plus de 500 ans. J'avoue que tout ça est un peu compliqué!

_**Name :: **__Anna III_

_**Age :: **__13 years old_

_**Gender :: **__Female_

_**Type :: **__Shaman_

_**Spirit :: **__???_

_**Parents :: **__Silva, ???_

_**Family :: **__Hana (fiancé), Yoh (father in law), Anna (mother in law) …_

_**Apparence :: **__Blond hair, dark eyes_

_**Notes :: **__Lives with his fiancé's family, looks like Anna a lot, a bit rebel too…_

**Hana :: **Non, c'est bon, on t'as pas oubliée.

**Anna :: **Tu m'en vois ravie, mon chéri.

**Enna :: **Z'êtes choux!

**Hana et Anna :: **…

**Enna :: **Et pas bavards!

**Hana :: **C'est bon, on a compris Enna!

**Anna :: **Calme toi Hana, sinon je te fais subir un entraînement de la mort!

**Hana :: **Gloups, oui Anna.

**Enna :: **Et Anna, faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour le calmer si vite!

**Anna ::** J'ai la technique, ma chère!

Quel beau couple moi je dis! Ils ressemblent assez aux parents d'Hana quand ils étaient adolescents. Sauf que Hana est moins calme que son père. Faut bien qu'il tienne un peu de sa mère quand même!

**Anna :: **Bon qu'est ce qu'il foutent là?!!

**Enna :: **J'me le demande bien!

**Hana :: **C'est vrai que ça commence à être long là

**??? :: **Calmez vous, on à peine une heure de retard!

**Hana, Anna, Enna :: **Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt!

**??? :: **Les deux autres arrivent, ils sont au bout de la rue.

**Enna :: **Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

**??? :: **Ah rien , juste Men qui s'est un peu énervé.

**Anna :: **Ok.

**Hana :: **Bah assis toi Karen.

Karen a aussi notre âge. Mais ses parents étaient un peu plus vieux que les notre à Hana et moi, ils avaient 19 ans quand ils ont eu Karen, mais c'était bien sûr à la même époque que nos parents. Karen est plutôt sympa, c'est ma meilleure amie, avec Anna. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et détacha ses longs cheveux bleus.

_**Name :: **__Karen …_

_**Age :: **__13 and a half years old_

_**Gender :: **__Female_

_**Type :: **__Shaman_

_**Spirit :: **__Ashcroft -- Tokageroh_

_**Parents :: **__Ryu …, Canna Bismarck_

_**Family :: **__Unknow_

_**Apparence :: **__Long blue hair, black eyes_

_**Notes :: **__Lives in Fumbari Onsen (with Yoh's family), is intelligent, really rebel …_

**Karen ::** Bon sinon, ça va bien tout le monde?

**Hana, Enna, Anna :: **Ouais! En même temps, depuis ce matin…

**Karen :: **Ouais c'est vrai en même temps…

**Enna ::** Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'onsen depuis qu'on est parti?

**Karen :: **Pas grand-chose… Oh! Lisa a essayé de descendre les escaliers toute seule aujourd'hui!

**Enna :: **Mais elle aurait pu se faire mal!!!

**Karen :: **Mais non, sa mère était juste à côté d'elle. Et puis quand elle a eu finis de descendre, y'avait Jenn en bas, elle s'est mis à applaudir en faisant « Bravo Lisa! »

**Enna :: **Oh, c'est trop mignon!

**Anna ::** Ouais.

**??? :: **En même temps, c'est normal qu'elle soit mignonne Jenn, c'est ma sœur après tout!

**Hana, Anna, Enna, Karen :: **Liam!

**Liam :: **Lui-même!

Liam a bien entendu lui aussi notre âge. Ses parents étaient aussi jeunes que les miens et ceux d'Hana quand il l'ont eu. Et maintenant ils ont eu une autre petite fille, Jenn, enfin normalement ça s'écrit Jean, mais ça se dit Jenn. Elle a à peine deux ans, comme Lisa, et est vraiment trop mignonne, avec ses cheveux orange et ses grands yeux verts qui pétillent de malice.

_**Name :: **__Liam Diethel_

_**Age ::**__ 13 years old_

_**Gender :: **__Male_

_**Type :: **__Shaman_

_**Spirit :: **__Zelel_

_**Parents :: **__Lyserg Diethel, Mathilda Matis_

_**Family :: **__Jean (Jenn) Diethel (little sister)_

_**Apparence :: **__Spiky green hair, purple eyes_

_**Notes :: **__Lives in Fumbari Onsen, is friendly, intelligent, but a bit rebel too…_

**Enna :: **Qu'Est-ce que vois faisiez au fait?

**Liam :: **Men s'est un peu énervé contre un passant qui l'avait bousculé…

**Men :: **Il s'est même pas excusé!

**Hana :: **Tu m'étonnes, en voyant ta taille…

**Men ::** Répète un peu pour voir?!

**Anna ::** Oh! Calmez vous.

**Hana et Men ::** Tsk.

Et voilà, encore une dispute entre l'aîné et le cadet de la a seulement 8 ans, il est très petit de taille, comme son père, et il est albinos. C'est pour ça que beaucoup croient que l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, ma mère, est aussi la mère de Men. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Les parents de Men n'ont jamais démenti à cette rumeur pour se protéger. Moi je sais qui est la vraie mère de Men. Forcément, vu que ma mère était concernée dans cette histoire. Mais maintenant, Ren, le père de Men, et sa femme, veulent l'annoncer publiquement, même si maintenant tout le monde se doute de qui c'est. J'espère seulement qu'une certaine personne ne le prendrai pas trop mal… Quoi que maintenant qu'il est papa, il devrait quand même comprendre…

_**Name :: **__Men Tao_

_**Age :: **__8 years old_

_**Gender :: **__Male_

_**Type :: **__Shaman_

_**Spirit :: **__Bason -- Shamash (given by Jeanne)_

_**Parents :: **__Ren Tao, Pirika Usui_

_**Family :: **__Jun (aunt), Pyron (uncle (in law)), Horo (uncle)_

_**Apparence :: **__Spiky grey hair, red eyes_

_**Notes :: **__Lives in China, doesn't see is mother often, can be really annoying and rebel_

**Karen :: **Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on fait quoi?

**Hana, Anna, Enna :: **Euh…

**Men :: **Tsk, on avance bien!

**Hana :: **La ferme!

**Liam :: **Vous vouliez pas parler du Shaman Fight?

**Enna :: **Ah oui c'est vrai! On fait comment pour les équipes?

**Anna ::** Moi je veux être avec mon Hana.

**Karen :: **On aurait jamais cru…

**Liam :: **Enna, les anciens partisans de tes parents ne veulent pas que tu reconstruise leurs anciens groupes?

**Enna :: **Oh, me parle pas de ça s'il te plait! Ca me gonfle! Moi je veux juste me battre avec vous tous!

**Hana :: **J'ai une idée!

**Men ::** Au secours.

**Hana :: **Pour les équipes, on fait Karen-Liam-Men et Anna-Enna-moi!

**Enna ::** Ah oui! Nous on pourrait même s'appeler la Team Asakura!

**Hana :: **Bonne idée!

**Karen ::** Bon, ça me va. De toute façon on fera le voyage tous ensemble, y'a juste au village Pache qu'on se séparera, c'est bien ça?

**Liam :: **Ouais, c'est ça. Et moi aussi ça me va.

**Men ::** Du moment que je suis pas avec Hana c'est bon.

**Anna ::** Moi aussi ça va, vu que je suis avec mon Hana.

**Enna ::** Bon, ben si ça plait à tout le monde, c'est parfait!

**Hana :: **Donc Team Asakura et Team…heu…

**Men :: **Team Men!

**Liam et Karen :: **Hors de question!

**Hana, Enna, Anna ::** Héhéhé!

* * *

Et ben voilà! Le prologue de ma nouvelle fic! J'espère que ça vous a plû ^^ Bizous à tous, laissez des reviews!


End file.
